The Great War
by Damien Falman
Summary: So, today someone said that anime was stupid. So I wrote this (PS Magneto is good guy by my standerds).


Eren looked over the destruction everywhere. The Colossal Titan had attacked, right when they least expected it. Now the Armored Titan and the Female Titan have joined him. The carnage was everywhere. The only beacons of hope were Levi and Ymir, but they couldn't hold for long. Already, the Dancing Titan went down to a powerful blow to the neck. Not fatal, but she wouldn't be getting up for a while. Eren had no choice. He raised his hand to his mouth and…

_Snap._

As soon as he bit down, all hell broke loose. First, he grew to Titan form. Not unusual (well, you know what I mean). But then, the moment the transformation was finished, a giant portal resembling the Milky Way appeared. Out from it tumbled thousands upon thousands of people until Eren couldn't even count. Then everything went black.

He woke with a start, words out before he was up. Sitting calmly in the corner of what appeared to be a tent, was Levi.

"Levi! What the hell is going on here!"

"Knew you wouldn't take it well."

"Take what well!?"

"Well, take a look outside."

Eren looked outside and nearly fainted. There were billions upon billions of them, of that there was no question. They were every size, color and shape possible.

"Levi, _now _will you tell me!"

"Allow me."

Eren turned to see a tall man in a butler's outfit standing behind him. What was most unnerving about him was his purple eyes.

"My name is Sebastian." he said in a silky voice. "I will be your guide today."

"Okay then. Explain what the hell is going on."

"Very well. If you insist. Imagine that there are thousands upon thousands of dimensions and realities. Can you imagine that?"

Looking at the seething mass of people, Eren told that he easily imagined that.

"Fantastic. Now, imagine that there is one center universe, from which all others are born. This is known as universe A. In this universe lives a race of humans, much like in my universe or yours. Without the Titans of course."

_A world without Titans?_

"These humans have extraordinarily powerful imaginations. Whatever they dream becomes reality."

"No way." breathed Eren

"Yes way." said Sebastian. "About two years ago, in a universe called Marvel, a very intelligent man named Victor von Doom created a way to transpire across universes. He went around gathering an army to take over. The Titans were to be his, how do you say it? Ace in the hole."

"However, some strange interference kept him from entering your world. This was the Titan shifters. It appears that when you are not shifted, all the mass you gain actually forms a dimensional wall, keeping an operative of von Doom's from entering. He crashed in my universe, where we learned of his plans and began an army of ourselves." he spread his arms. "As you see, we have been successful."

"But I don't understand, why do you need me?"

"Because, you are to be our general."

"What!?"  
>"It is very possible that the Titans may be the biggest threat. You understand them better than anyone. I'm afraid Miss. Ymir has gone missing. You are our general. I assume you know war." And with that he walked away. Levi patted him on the back.<p>

"Don't screw up." he teased. "It's not like the fate of the universes' depend on you."

"Shut up." he grumbled in reply.

"Hello, I am the representative of TV shows, Rufus Lore."  
>"I represent video games. Call me Mario."<p>

"Count me in for books. Name's Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

"Here for movies. Name's Bambii. And yes, I'm a talking deer."

"Here for nursery rhymes. John-Jacob-Jingleheimer-Schmidt the name."

And so on and so forth, as representatives for myths, fairy tales, and even gossip showed up. Everything that was not real in universe A.

"So we are the war council. Our job is to decide who does what." Mario, if Eren remembered correctly.

"The creepy pastas are going to hit hard no matter where they come from." That was Elizabeth Haines of gossip, who had _really_ bad acne.

"Plus, Ouran Host Club is charming but completely useless." piped in Rufus. "I say send Japanese anime, books, and myths right up the middle. That's our strongest possible force without wasting _all_ our most powerful people. Meanwhile, fairy tales and video games hit the left flank, with backup by war stories and movies. Everyone else provides either medical purposes or backup."

"And the right?" This came from the spoofs (apparently that was it's own category. No one knew why) Harry Plotter (Harry Potter did not seem to like him). "Susan Storm reports that's where the Titans will come from." At this Rufus gave a thin smile.

"For the beginning, we give the impression that we simply cannot waste the resources to fight the sheer force of the Titans. And then we send in the secret weapon." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

"No way!" someone called. "They'll destroy everything"

"That's a risk we have to take!"

"Yeah!"

Eren leaned in Mario's ear. "What's the secret weapon?"

"You'll see."

"That still leaves creepypasta." pointed out JJJS. "We don't know where they're coming from. If we're not careful, Slender will take us all out."

"Why don't we take Fairy Tail from the Anime Squadron?" suggested Bambii.

"An elite squad. Team Natsu." said Rapunzel of fairy tales. Everybody agreed with this.

"Alright team, roll out!"

"The battle's about to start general. How you 'hangin?"

"Can it Jean."

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Look, I gotta go. Squad Anime." he winked and jogged away.

The battle begun and it was chaos. As Eren watched, he was glad he was not participating.

A man with pink hair sent out a giant wave of flames from his mouth, incinerating a man with all white features in a suit in tie. Right next to him, a woman in armor glowed and was suddenly was in new set of armor and sliced up a bleached man with a knife.

Over in the right flank, Mario jumped on a what was called a "Metroid". It disappeared into dust. A blue hedgehog zipped around a group of "Gombas". In the middle, a glorious fight was taking place. Rufus summoned giant electric balls and fought alongside a man who created giant spires made of rock. Harry Potter blasted a group a creatures into oblivion while a black haired boy created giant waves of water. Rapunzel whipped her hair, tripping a group of soldiers who were then dispatched by a ranger with a bow. But there were losses as well. Over in team Natsu, a blonde went down to a swarm of creatures. Natsu roared. To Eren's horror, Armin was injured by a robot controlled by a squirrel, and the squadron of sentient cats lead by Firestar looked a lot smaller. Plus, Seth Sorenson was nowhere to be seen. Over in the left, a couple people were turned to stone by a snake haired women until Link cut her head of. The battle was tipping to the other side, and morale went down.

But it rose as Navi (and I kid you not) _annoyed_ the hydra to death. A man in the middle suddenly grew fifty feet tall, crushed an entire enemy squadron, then put his hands together and took out another three. This was anyone's battle. And then the Titans came.

They came crashing down the right and killed Bambi who was scouting, and were about to rain hell on Earth. This was millions of Titans all charging. A call ringed out, "Release the heroes!"

A fresh group of troops swarmed in from god-knows-where. One man dressed in blue and red _flew_ through a couple of Titans, punching holes in them, picked one up, and threw him onto Bowser. A man with metal claws ripped another to shreds while a green man bashed skulls. A old man with a helmet flicked his hand and all people with metal weapons and armor flew into the air and landed on giant green translucent spikes.

"You know, it's a common misconception that Marvel hate DC. Not true."

"Wha…?!"

"Name's Spiderman. I love these guys. The lantern? He's pretty cool. And watch out for Supes. He can get a little over excited sometimes."

Right on cue, he released lasers that blew a hole in both enemies and allies.

"'fraid that was going to happen. This is they didn't want to use us. Us supers can wreck some massive havoc." He then zipped off on some strange white rope, tripping Titans.

No one knows who won this war, but what you need to know, is that when someone says comics, TV shows, or books were stupid, shown them this story and how they risked their lives for us. 


End file.
